


Frisky Business

by Loracine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loracine/pseuds/Loracine
Summary: Jensen looked over at him, a mischievous glint in his apple green eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to try," he stated.





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest & J2 Writing Challenge May 2018  
> loracine vs Empathsam  
> Prompt: sex in a car

The view outside his window was an endless rolling green field speckled by the brown shapes of cattle grazing and the occasional flat bottomed tree. They were traveling a rough rural two-lane road with acres of agriculture on either side. There had been rows and rows of low lying plants not yet ready for harvest a few miles back and, before that, blueberry bushes as far as the eye could see. The last gas station had been even further behind them, but, since the gauge was still reading 'F', neither man was concerned when they would find another opportunity to top off the tank.

They'd ditched everyone else somewhere in Houston. Well, everyone except for the bodyguard, a new gal named Beth or Jess, something like that. The woman's SUV had been keeping pace with them, staying several car lengths back so the actors could have some illusion of privacy, that they were alone on this little road trip between convention cities. The windows were open, the wind was in their hair, and the sun was shining bright outside.

Jared was beaming, his smile stretching from cheek to dimpled cheek. "Man," he said, "I really needed this."

Jensen nodded. They'd both chosen their profession. Hell, Jensen had grown up in it. So, he knew exactly what to expect when the show had taken off. Their fans were some of the most devoted, aka rabid, fans he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Sometimes, though, a man just needed a break. He needed a break.

Jared's arm was resting on the steering wheel, fingers tapping on the dash while his other hand was fiddling with the radio. There wasn't much to choose from this far out from a major city, but he found an alternative station playing nineties hits that would do for now.

"I've been thinking," Jensen said.

Jared waited for him to finish the sentence. When the current song ended and the next one started up, he prompted, "About what?"

"Do you think they know," he asked.

The farms and ranches outside their windows became wild, untouched. The trees, old hardwoods, slowly crowded in on the thin strip of asphalt they were following. On the right, a faded sign read 'Jessup 43 miles'.

Jensen looked over at him, a mischievous glint in his apple green eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to try," he stated.

Jared was suddenly very nervous. He licked his lips and replied, "Oh?" Jared might be the prankster of the two, but, when Jensen decided to prank someone, he did it in the most inventive and embarrassing ways imaginable.

"Eyes on the road," Jensen told him.

"What," he sputtered as the other man leaned across and reached between his legs.

Jensen shushed him, undid his seatbelt and folded the lower half of his body into the footwell. He was thankful that the SUV was an automatic and that the gearshift was sticking out behind the steering wheel and not between the seats. It meant that he had an unobstructed path as he lifted Jared's shirt and kissed the hot skin he found there.

"I..."

He bit down hard enough to make Jared suck in a breath and then soothed away the hurt with his tongue. "You can thank the fangirls," he told him.

Jared was bewildered by the sudden change in his co star and seriously turned on. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands and tried not to whimper as his jeans started to feel like they were a couple sizes too small.

Jensen ghosted his lips along the pulsing flesh beneath the denim of Jared's jeans. "Tell me you want this," he urged.

Jared gulped, a light sweat breaking on all over his body.

"Tell me or I'll stop," Jensen told him.

His voice, when he finally spoke, was almost a squeak. "Please," he said.

Jensen mouthed along the shape of his dick, hot breath moistening the denim.

Jared's hips lifted into the feeling without his consent.

It was enough to answer Jensen's question. He reached up and slid the zipper down. "Up," he prompted and pulled Jared's jeans down his hips a bit to give him room to work.

The SUV slowed down to a little under the speed limit as the back of Jared's head hit the headrest. The man hadn't really touched him yet and he felt like his dick was a rocket, ready to explode.

Jensen reached inside and pulled him out, balls resting in the air below where his dick was standing. Jared was big, long and thick and curved just a little to the right. The first time he'd seen it, he'd joked that Jared could always take up porn if acting ever fell through. He licked a stripe up the underside and then ducked down to suck on his balls, enjoying the deep groan that vibrated in his co star's broad chest.

"Oh, god," he moaned.

"Nope. Just Jensen," he replied cheekily. He pulled out his own cock, already leaking just from the thought of what he was going to do next. "Now don't move," he added.

"Uhuh," Jared replied absently. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and he was putting every meager ounce of the concentration he had left into steering the SUV straight on the road. His left leg was splayed wide and he tried not to buck up into Jensen's warm mouth as the man sucked and nibbled a path from base to tip. When Jensen engulfed him and dove down until his nose was pressed against Jared's pelvis, though, Jared simply could not hold back his wordless shout.

Jensen pressed one hand on Jared's abs to keep him from slamming his head into the steering wheel as he swallowed him down. He'd been practicing. There was no way he would have been able to deepthroat every long inch without it, and the sounds he was getting out of the man were worth every bit of discomfort he'd experienced early on. His throat convulsed around the throbbing flesh in his mouth. Saliva was dripping freely from his lips. He was starting to get a bit lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. It was a little hard to breathe with that much dick stuffed into his mouth and down his throat and he knew his voice would be sore for a while.

Jared was panting, gritting his teeth with the effort to stay still.

Jensen pulled off just enough that he could suck in a breath, lips and teeth working the mushroom head while his hand covered the rest, pumping up and down at a slow pace. His tongue flicked along the little bundle of nerves at the frenulum.

Jared did whimper then. It was almost physically painful to hold off his orgasm. He knew that once he came this would all stop, and he didn't want that. What Jensen was doing to him felt so good. Oh god, the man's mouth was talented.

He swirled the tip of his pointed tongue into the hole at the tip and then sealed his lips and sucked.

Jared's head first thumped onto his chest and hen slammed back into the headrest again. He was seeing stars at the corners of his vision. He knew he was babbling now, words making no sense except that he was pleading. For what not even he knew. Was he pleading for respite or for Jensen to keep going?

Jensen dove down again, driving Jared's dick deep into his throat as he humped the seat in front of him and massaged Jared's sack at the same time. Jared was close. He could feel it in the way his abs were tensing and releasing, in the way his balls were drawn up tight to his body beneath his touch.

"Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod," Jared chanted as he lost the fight to keep his hips from moving. He pushed up into Jensen's mouth and that was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. He locked his eyes open wide even as his vision went white and then cleared. His breath punched out of him as every inch of his body spasmed. He exploded, shooting directly into Jensen's throat as the man pressed himself down firmly and swallowed repeatedly.

Jensen didn't even know he was rubbing his cock on the seat until he was splattering cum on the upholstery. He pulled up enough that he could breathe on every upstroke and then started bobbing his head, milking Jared through a second orgasm almost as soon as the first was finished.

Jared was going limp but Jensen kept going. He could feel a third barreling down on him. His balls were aching and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to use the base of his spine for a while, but he didn't dare stop him. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, half in complaint. "Oh fuckfuckfuck."

"One more," Jensen crooned. "Just one more," he said. Then he pumped the shaft with his hand and rubbed the underside of the head with his tongue. When he started humming, Jared lost it all over again.

Jared woke up with a shout, sheets tangled around his legs and his cock cumming all over his belly. When it was over he was sticky and covered in sweat, feeling like he would need more than just a shower to cover up the evidence of his first wet dream in years. "Holy shit," he chuckled as he dragged his body out of bed and towards the suite bathroom.

Jensen sucked in a breath, his eyes popping open. He was breathing like he'd just run a marathon and his boxers were soaked in the front, sticky with cum. "Dammit," he groaned. That was the third night in a row he'd ruined the sheets while molesting his co star in his dreams. This really had to stop. Really. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this before he did something stupid, like making a move on the guy and get decked for it. He berated himself yet again as he turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray.


End file.
